


a big enough umbrella

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Bartender Loki, Breast Worship, Bubble Bath, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gift Giving, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, Kitten Therapy, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Smut, Stripper Steve Rogers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweaters, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of FrostedShieldShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Every Little Thing She Does is Magic' by the Police.

1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Kitten Therapy' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39299878#workskin)

3.  '[Bubble Baths' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39299902#workskin)

4.  '[Unplanned Pregnancy' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39299923#workskin)

5.  '[Pumpkin Patch' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39299956#workskin)

6.  '[Flannel' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39299983#workskin)

7.  '[Sweater Weather' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39300007#workskin)

8.  '[Sleeping In' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39300043#workskin)

9.  '[Christmas Gifts' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39300064#workskin)

10.  '[Trimming the tree' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39300097#workskin)

11.  '[Alive' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39300118#workskin)

12.  '[Sexy and I Know It' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39300187#workskin)

13.   ***** '[Wet & Messy' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/39300250#workskin)

14.  '[Celebration' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/42102719#workskin)

15.   ***** '[D32 Smut' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/47294434)

16.  '[C29 Hurt/Comfort for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751713/chapters/48353266)


	2. 'Kitten Therapy' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Kitten Therapy, Just Add Kittens, Fluff

Neither of her guys had really  _wanted_  to come down to volunteer with her today. Not because they weren’t giving in nature, per se… but they hadn’t really wanted to get up at six on their days off.

Darcy couldn’t really blame them for being grumpy.  

She could, however, do her best to make their volunteering experience so fun that there was no way they wouldn’t want to come with her next time.  

So, she talked to her supervisor and procured one of the best jobs the animal shelter had to offer:  Kitten play supervisor.

And she led Steve and Loki into the room full of kittens, closing the door behind them.  "Alright,“ she said.  "Play.”  

“With the…” Steve trailed off.  

“All of them?” Loki asked, peering around the room that was seemingly crawling with tiny fluffballs.

“Yep,” Darcy said with a grin.  "All of them.“

There wasn’t much cuter in the world than Loki covered in kittens.  But Steve Rogers covered in kittens was definitely a tie.

 


	3. 'Bubble Baths' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Bubble Baths, Fluff, Banter

When Steve entered their shared apartment, he was surprised to find it apparently empty at first glance.  

But, when he heard sounds coming from the master bathroom, he soon realized where Loki and Darcy were.

She was perched on the edge of the whirlpool tub, completely nude, with Loki kneeling between her legs in the warm, soapy water. His tongue was already working its magic on her clit.  "Stay still, darling…" he mumbled against her, his hands gripping her ass as he held her in place.

Steve leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms as he watched them together. Watched Loki’s bare back as the water sloshed around him, watched Darcy bite her lip and moan loudly when she came, her legs shaking slightly before she pushed Loki away.    

Darcy glanced over, through hooded eyes, a slow smile spreading as she sank down into the tub with Loki. “C'mere, Steve…” she beckoned. “Wash me off, will you?”  

“I’m not really one for bubble baths…” he said slowly, eying the two of them.  "But I’ll make an exception.“

The water sloshed over the sides of the tub when he got in, leaving sudsy puddles on the floor that they’d have to contend with later, but couldn’t be bothered with now.

Steve slid in behind her, legs bracketing hers. He ran the shower poof over her breasts.  Whenever the mesh brushed against her nipples, she moaned, so he kept repeating the action, rocking his hips against her ass in the process.  

"Not one for bubble baths, Steve?” Loki drawled as he leaned back to watch them.  "Seem to be taking to them well enough. Like a fish to water, one might say.“  

"Suck my dick,” Steve quipped.  

“Bring it closer and I will,” Loki replied, his eyes flashing. 

 


	4. 'Unplanned Pregnancy' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Unplanned Pregnancy, Pregnancy

In the end, it was better that it happened this way.  

Because she sure as hell had no idea how she was going to break the news. They were a couple of smart fellas anyway.  

Somewhere in between smelling the cheeseburgers Steve had brought home and running to the bathroom to puke, Loki had put two and two together.  

“She’s pregnant,” he said, the sound of awe in his voice was lost on her because of the aforementioned puking.  

“How’d that happen?” Steve asked.  

“Steve, if you don’t know, I don’t want to raise this kid with you,” Darcy called from the bathroom.

 


	5. 'Pumpkin Patch' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Banter

“Which one, Darce?”  Steve asked, gesturing towards the three pumpkins sitting in front of them.  He had chosen what he felt to be the best three in the patch.  Flatish sides perfect for carving. 

“Yes, Darcy.  Which one should we purchase, hollow out and garishly carve a face into?”  Loki chimed in.  

Rolling her eyes, she bent her knees to take the smaller one.  “Let’s just take them all, I can’t choose.  And Loki has gut scooping duty for being such a stick in the mud.”

Steve chuckled as he leaned down to take the one nearest him.  Loki grumbled under his breath as he picked up the last one.  

“Serves you right…” Steve muttered.   

 


	6. 'Flannel' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Darcy stretched out, her toes curling into the flannel sheets.  The bed was empty, which was disappointing, she’d been hoping to spend the morning curled up with her guys.  In some kind of pile of limbs and flannel.  

Of course, there were pots and pans banging and voices out in the kitchen. Loki was trying to instruct Steve on the proper way to make something… She couldn’t hear the word.  The smell of bacon wafted through the air.  

Crêpes.  That’s what Loki was making.  Crêpes.  

Maybe she could convince them to serve her breakfast in bed.

 


	7. 'Sweater Weather' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Sweaters, Banter

“I am not entirely certain that this is my color…” Loki said with a small shrug, folding up the green sweater and placing it gingerly back into the box.  

Darcy glowered at him. “It’s green.”  

“I’m aware.”  

“Come on, just wear it. It’s finally sweater weather….” Steve said, tugging his own blue sweater down over his head.  

“Look. I ordered it from a catalog.  It’s a v-neck…” Darcy pulled it out, pressing it to his front.  “It’s cashmere….”  

Loki sighed and took it from her.  “Fine. But I’m going to be incorrigibly disagreeable for the entire day.”  

“Oh good, I was worried you’d try to switch it up or something…” Steve teased. 

 


	8. 'Sleeping In' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling

Steve got up before the alarm, so he turned it off.  He could have gone back to sleep, none of them had any plans this morning.  

But, he preferred to simply watch them sleep.  Darcy, still curled up against his side.  And Loki, on the other side of her, his arms greedily reaching across her and settling on Steve’s stomach.  Clutching his t-shirt.  

It was almost comical. Because Loki would swear up and down it was the other two who went after him in the night, practically forcing him into their mess of cuddles.  

 


	9. 'Christmas Gifts' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Gift Giving, Fluff

Darcy was pretty sure she was going to win the title of best gift giver that year.  She’d sprung for cashmere for both of her fellas.  A cardigan for Steve, a pullover for Loki. Slate blue and forest green.  

And she kept right on thinking that she was the reigning champ right up until she opened the joint gift that Steve and Loki gave her.  

Because impossible  _Hamilton_  tickets were infinitely better than cashmere.

Hella more infinite.  

 


	10. 'Trimming the Tree' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Prompts 2016
> 
> Christmas Tree, Fluff

“I’ll put the star on,” Steve offered, reaching into the box to unwrap it from the tissue paper it was packed in.  

Loki snorted, “It’s a delicate ornament, made from thin glass and wire.  Are you certain you are equipped with the gentle touch needed to handle something so delicate?”  

Steve shrugged.  “I dunno.  You’ve never complained about my ‘gentle touch’ before, I think I’ll do alright.”

Darcy reached between them, plucking the star from Steve’s hand.  “ _I’ll_ handle this.  I think I’m the expert on gentle touches around here, and forgive me if I don’t trust either of you…”

 


	11. 'Alive' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Alive' by P.O.D
> 
> Fluff

Loki wasn’t exactly sure what had changed recently, only because so much had changed.  Whether it was his sleep patterns, or perhaps how he’d cut back on stimulants, limiting his coffee intake instead of just drinking it when he was bored.  

It seemed worthy of note that both of these things had come around due to his new romantic situation.  A lovely little tryst with the Captain and his saucy lady friend that had turned into something a great deal more than a mere fling.

Steve and Darcy certainly seemed like good influences.  Of course, Loki wouldn’t know anything about that.  He’d never had a good influence.    

 


	12. 'Sexy and I Know It' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is "Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO
> 
> No Powers, Stripper Steve Rogers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Bartender Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripper Steve and Bartender at a male strip club Loki AU. ;) Darcy’s a regular. Or she knows Loki through outside reasons. Whichever you prefer.

Darcy tilted her head, her mouth falling open when the song started blasting from the speakers.  

Loki chuckled to himself.  Most girls had the same reaction to Steve.  Hell, he had the same reaction sometimes.  If Steve switched up his dance routine without letting him know. He’d been known to drop a cocktail shaker or two.  

“Would you like his number?”  he asked her, smiling.  “I’m cleared to give it to you, if you want it.”  

Darcy’s eyes widened.  “Are you for real? He wants me to have his number?”  

“Absolutely.  You can have mine too…if you want it, that is.”  

Her mouth fell open.  “Yours too?  Happy Birthday me.”  

“Is it your birthday?” He asked, reaching for a pen.  

“No, but it sure as fuck feels like it…” 

 


	13. *'Wet & Messy' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Shower Sex, Breast Worship

Darcy’s t-shirt clung to her, outlining her breasts in stunning relief beneath the sodden cotton.  

Loki couldn’t look away. Couldn’t stop himself as he reached out to pluck the one nearest him.  “Is it cold outside, darling?”  

“Darce…” Steve’s voice rumbled from behind him.  “You get caught in the rain?”  

“I’m soaked,” she whimpered, her bottom lip jutting out.  “Help me dry off?”  

Her t-shirt hit the floor with a loud splat.  As did the rest of her clothing.  

Steve decided a hot shower was in order, and Loki would have to remember to thank him properly for  _that_  little suggestion.

 


	14. 'Celebration' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> New Year's Eve, Kissing

“So right… just… kiss each other and then kiss me. That makes it even.”

Loki’s nose crinkled up in confusion. “I fail to see how that makes it even…”

“Well, I’m kissing two people. So I have twice the amount of good luck. Now to even it out, you each would have to kiss two people as well. So…” she gestured with both hands to both incredulous men.

“We could just go find someone else to kiss,” Steve offered. “No offense, Loki. But you’re not my type.”

“None taken,” Loki sniffed in reply, even though Darcy caught the tiny little glint of disappointment in his eye. Who wouldn’t want to kiss him, honestly?

Darcy rounded on Steve. “He’s smart-mouthed, snark-tastic and hot as hell. What part of that isn’t your type, Rogers?”

Steve had a response all ready, but it died on his lips as he actually considered her point. “Well…”

Loki’s icy eyes shot Darcy a look of mild thanks as the countdown began.

She’d kind of hoped she’d get more than a mild thanks out of this, but she’d take it.

 


	15. *'D32 Smut' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#D32 - “Don’t apologize about your morning wood.”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Smut, Banter 

Darcy awoke the same as she always did. With Loki’s cool body pressed against her back while she snuggled up to Steve’s warmth in front of her. She swore they did it on purpose, just to sandwich her between them, but she wasn’t going to complain about it either.

One noted difference this morning was how Steve had her thigh trapped between his, all the while his hips rocked against her, the very noticeable bulge prominently poking her.

She leaned forward to kiss his lips, jolting when he did, blue eyes wide and searching hers as he clutched her waist, pulling her closer as his hips bucked into her. He let out a gasp and released her, starting to roll away. “I’m sorry… I was asleep.”

“I know that,” she teased. “Don’t ever apologize for your morning wood.”

He snorted out a laugh and reached for a pillow to jam between them. “Still, you weren’t consenting to that.”

“I’m consenting now.”

Loki’s hand twitched on Darcy’s belly and he rose up over her shoulder. “What are we consenting to, love?”

“To Steve waking us up with sex.”

“Oh yes, please. I’d prefer that to coffee,” Loki yawned and rolled over. “I’ll just be over here whenever he’s ready.”

She grinned at Steve, shrugging a little. “What do you say?”

“You’re both already awake,” he said with a laugh.

“We’ll overlook that,” Loki said with a wave of his hand.


	16. 'C29 Hurt/Comfort' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#C29 “Did you have another nightmare?”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort 

Loki awoke in a cold sweat, his panting breath the only sound in the quiet room.  His hands clutched the sheets in an attempt to ground himself. There was movement in the bed on either side of him, and momentarily, the lamp switched on.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Darcy asked, wiping her bleary eyes before reaching for him.  Her presence calmed him immediately, and he felt his shoulders unclench.

“You wanna talk about it or…” Steve’s gravelly voice murmured softly to his left. He felt two hands on his shoulders, massaging and twisting him until he was seated fully in front of Steve, two powerful arms surrounding him.  “For now, just breath with me, okay?”

Darcy laced her fingers with his, squeezing. “We’re both here. You’re not alone.”

That was all he needed to hear.


End file.
